My Hero
by Avalon
Summary: Ok I'm reloading My hero because everything of mine has been deleted and I don't know why. R rating is just for lanuge ans stuff. This fic is about Myo from 02, please review
1. the meeting

Notes-Ok this is my first story so please be nice. Its a what if story, involving original characters. Its taking place at the end of the second season mostly from Myotismon's point of view. It's romance between him and a young girl…you've been warned.  
  
  
Oikawa was at his desk staring blankly at the computer monitor. It was getting close to Christmas and he had other things on his mind besides his job. He had more important things to do, like getting rid of those kids ruining his plans. Ever since Ken had become freed from the power of the dark spore, things had become more hectic. The kids were becoming stronger, and Arukenimon and Mummymon were less and less of a challenge. New foes as well seemed to be appearing, the balance between the digital world and the real one was thinning. Normally this would be a good thing for him, but it wasn't of his doing, it was another force that had not made itself know yet.  
  
He stared blankly, over the last couple of days his work was pilling up, and although his job meant little to him he needed it for now. He new he shouldn't be thinking about his plans at the moment but he couldn't help it. Suddenly his thoughts were disrupted by a dark presence.   
"Well…" he said to the person behind him. The young girl moved forward out of the darkness.  
"It's bad…" she said carefully, not wanting to upset her master. He turned around to face her.  
"The children managed to return most of the digimon back to the digital world. But more have appeared all over the world and they are leaving soon to take care of them. We still haven't been able to find the force that is behind this." She said.  
"So they'll be gone?" Oikawa said. He didn't show any emotion what so ever.  
"Yes, but…" she started, but he cut her off.  
"Good, use this time to find new children. We will need new hosts for the dark spores."  
"Yes master." She replied. "But…"  
"But, what!" He snapped.  
"The old digidestend…they have been given the power to digievolve to ultimate. And Paildramon has evolved to mega, Imperialdramon…and its more then just them, there are children all over the world who have digimon." She said slowly.  
Oikawa sat there and said nothing.  
"Sir?" she asked.  
"I will deal with them when the time comes…just stick to the plan Arukenimon. That's all." He said as he turned back to face the monitor.  
She looked puzzled at her master's calmness, but then left to carry out her orders. Oikawa stared blankly at the monitor, and began to work.   
  
"So they have a new mega…" A dark voice thought. It watched through Oikawa's eyes as he worked. "No matter how many there are, my power grows with every minute and soon I shall have enough to take on a new more powerful form. But first I must know what I'm up against." Suddenly Oikawa felt numb his whole body began to fall into a deep sleep as Myotismon took over him.  
He moved his fingers to see if he was in control. "Excellent." he said smiling. It took a lot of his energy to take control of the mans body and when he did he had to drain it for Oikawa himself. This meant that he would have to stay in control until Oikawa regained his strength, which could take quit some time. Myotismon tried not to do so often, his presence alone was darning the life of his host and he need to keep him healthy long enough to Reagan his full strength.  
Unfortunately he knew that this was one of the times he needed to risk his host's safety. Myotismon needed to know about the arising situation. He quickly typed in some keys onto the computer. A strange screen came up. He smiled to himself; he was going to hack into the digital worlds information system. It was not hard for him. He had done so many times before when he was trying to find out more about the eighth child. He posed momentarily remembering his old home and how long it had been since he had seen it. He knew it was gone. Piedmon had begun to reconfigure the digital world almost as soon as he had left. He had hoped that after his first two defeats that his brother would have been able to stop those little brats, but his hopes were crushed when he saw the final battle with Apocalymon. He and his brother had always been in competition and it so happened that in his last months in the digital world they had a huge fight and hadn't spoken since. He wished he could have said good-bye to him. Myotismon smiled a he searched through the computer files.  
"Ah Piedmon, if you could only see me now…you would laughed like a mad mon, seeing me reduced to this level." He thought.  
Suddenly he was intruded as the lights in the dark room flickered on.   
"Arggg" he moaned.  
A tall man in a business suit walked in. He looked over at Oikawa and called out his name.  
Myotismon looked up though the human's eyes, he knew this man, it was his host's boss. He groaned in frustration.   
"Oikawa I'm glad you're here, I need a favor from you." He said. "I have a meeting tonight that I forgot about and my daughter has just moved in, I need someone to watch her for a few hours is that alright."  
Even though the request sounded innocent enough, Myoismon had learned enough of this man to know that he didn't have a chose, if he refused the man would make Oikawa work life miserable witch intern would make his life miserable and plans harder to achieve. He grounded to himself.  
"Very well, sir." he replied. The man made a way at the door inviting the girl in.  
She walked in. She was small and thin, her long wavy white hair and pail skin made her look almost ghostly. She whore a dark blue school jacket with a red tie. She had a white skirt with red trim, black shoes and white sox. She looked about 12 to 14.   
  
"Now, my dear, I'm sorry I have to do this, but I'm sure you two will find something to do, maybe you could catch a movie or something." He looked over at Oikawa, who nodded. "Thank-you, I'll make shore you get paid extra for your trouble. I'll be back later." And with that he walked out the door.  
Myotismon sighted as he looked at the computer screen. "Yes his brother would laugh…" he thought. "The great undead king…a baby sitter…"  
The girl walked over and sat down beside him. He looked at her and then back at the screen. They were silent for a while but he knew it couldn't last.  
Finally she spoke. "I'm sorry…"  
He looked at her puzzled. This was not really what he thought her first words would be.  
"Why are you sorry?" he muttered. He didn't really care about her replied. In fact he didn't care period, but he new he'd have to play nice for a little while. This made him even madder, he looked at her again. How much he hated children, especially human children. She reminded him of those horrible digidestend and he hated her for it.  
"I'm sorry my father has dumped me on you…he's always been like that…" she said softly. He tried not to look at her and stayed silent.  
He coldness made her even more uncomfortable so she stared down at her feet. Myotismon finally gave in. He knew if they sat here like this the night would go on forever, he would have to find some way to occupy the child.  
"So what do you want to do?" He said still not turning to face her.  
She looked up at him and thought for a moment.  
"We could see a movie…" She said looking at he feet.  
"Fine." he replied. He got up and reached for his coat, and then started for the door she followed him quietly.  
  
They were silent the whole walk to the theater. He looked at the movie listings; there wasn't much that interested him.   
"Pick what you want to see and I'll get the tickets." He said.  
She looked around at the posters. She began to walk towards a colorful poster. He looked at it and read the title. "The adventures of Jigglypuff." "Oh god…" he thought. "I should have known she'd pick some horrible little kiddy show."   
"This one." she said. He looked at her to see she was pointing at the poster next to it. "Night of Blood!?" he said in shock. She smiled for the first time, at his scrambled expression.  
"Yes." she said. "It's a horror about vampires…unless your scared…"She teased.  
His face became emotionless again, he looked at her blankly.  
"Aren't you a little young for this?" he said.  
She just smiled warmly at him. He suddenly felt uncomfortable. He didn't like surprises and he didn't expect this. It almost made him curios about her, but he quickly stopped his wandering thoughts and nodded.  
  
Myotismon liked the dark theater. He sat silently and watched the film as it began. Partway through it stuck him. What is she got scared and needed comforting what then. He hated emotions, and began to think this scary movie could be worse than the other one. He watched as one of the characters head was chopped off. "Oh great, here it comes…" he thought. He turned in shook as he heard laughter. Her eyes were fixated on the screen and a wide smile was on her face. He was confused. "These things are supposed to scare children aren't they?" He looked again as she burst out in laughter as another one was blown to peaces. It comforted him to know that she wasn't going to cling on him so he sat back and watched silently.  
  
They were silent again walking back to his office. He walked in and sat at his computer, and she sat next to him.  
"Thank-you" she said. He had noticed that she was begging to be more comfortable around him.  
"You enjoyed it then…" he replied.  
"Yes, vampires all the coolest…but unfortunately, they always die at the end."  
This struck Myotismons interest and made his even more curious. The child had been anything but boring and completely surprising. The movie was good, he enjoyed the violence. He had mist causing pain and suffering to others and watching the bloodshed had pleased him.  
"May I use your computer?" She asked. He nodded. He was again startled when she lined in across him to type on the key bored. He was shocked and found he couldn't move. She was so close to him. He breathed her in, as he grimly felt how hungry the movie had made him. He could sense her warm blood close to him and it temped him so. Whose of all there was nothing he could do about it. He looked at the clock in hopes that maybe this wouldn't last much longer, but it was still early. He sat there breathing heavily. She didn't notice how uncomfortable he was, because she then moves in closer and rested her hand on his knee. He saw she was too involved in what she was doing to notice his predicament. He sat there staring at her. Her hand was warm and he soon found that he was no longer uncomfortable at all. It hade been years since he had felt a touch of any kind. Even though it wasn't his body he misted it. He mist the contact of other, even his lacks. He was very isolated and it had been so easy for him to remain that way. And know all of the longings of his old life he had worked so hard to repress where coming back to him. He wished for his ultimate form. He wished he could feel what is was like to hold his pray close against him and he drained their life. He wishes to feel the fear. He wished to feel powerful again, to be in control again. His emotions where getting the better of him. He lined in close against her and breathed her in. She smelled good, and looked so soft. She was warm and he longed to taste her. She suddenly turned around to face him, for the first time he looked at her eyes. They were blood red. Beautiful.  
  
"Are you all right?" she said. Myotismon then realized just how close he had moved in on her. He had been breathing down her neck. He shot back in his chair saying nothing. She turned back at the computer. He felt strange. He couldn't understand it. He stared at her for the next hour trying to figure out why he had suddenly become so darn to her. Every so often she turned and looked at him, or she would say something to him. As he watched her he wanted more then blood, there was something else. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on. He was awoken from his pondering when Oikawa boss returned.   
"I'm sorry, I'm so late." He said. Myotismon just nodded.  
"How was your meeting?" She asked he father. As they walked out the door. But just before she was out of sight she looked back at Myotismon and smiled.   
  
Oikawa lay asleep in his bed that night dreaming of the digital world. Myotismon however was very much awake. He couldn't seem to stop thinking about the girl. She was different then any human he had come in contact with, and he didn't know why. She intrigued him. But no matter how hard he tried to understand why, he couldn't. And no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop WANTING to see her again.  
  
-Ok, that's it so far, I know its kind boring at the moment but things will pick up, as they get closer to Daemon's arc. I'm tiring to keep the general flow of the series for now. And hopefully the digidestend will begin to appear more in the next chapter. So PLEASE review I need your input.  
Thanks. 


	2. The hero

Chapter 2-My hero  
Oikawa was awaken from his slumber by his alarm clock. He turned over in his bed and smashed it with his fist. The Christmas break had not been long enough. He spent his time finding children who would allowed him to place dark spores inside them. It wasn't easy but he did it. It was now just a matter of getting a copy of Kens spore and he could infect the other children.  
He go out of bed slowly. His head hurt, he hadn't been getting enough sleep and what was worst was he kept losing conciseness. He looked in the mirror. He barley recognized the man starring back at him. In the last few months he had completely seemed to fade away. He head constant headaches, his skin had become so pale. He looked at his long black hair and wondered how long it had been since he had a hair cut. He shrugged, what did it matter. He kept telling himself that he would soon be in the digital world. Things would be better then he promised himself.   
Oikawa couldn't hear the maniacal laughing in his head. Myotismon smiled inside. Yes, going home would be most wonderful. He looked through his host's eyes seeing the miserable reflection he had grown used to. By the looks of him Myotismon knew very well that Oikawa wouldn't last long. He needed to be very careful not to use up too much of his host strength.  
Myotismon had seemed to completely forget about the girl from a few weeks ago, he had convinced himself that he was just longing for his old vampire urges. It was nothing more then a thirst from blood he had kept telling himself. Eventually he had become so busy with his plan, and controlling his host to do what he wanted he hadn't had time to ponder any other reasons for the way he felt that night.  
  
Kari slouched in her desk it hadn't been a long enough brake for any of the digidestined. They were exhausted and need some time off from fighting. Unfortunately she knew that wasn't an option. She sat daydreaming, until she was rudely interrupted by a strange voice.  
She looked up to see a young girl standing next to her desk. Her white wavy hair pulled up in a half messy bun. And her red eyes stared at Kari kindly. Her pail skin reminded her of a porcelain doll.  
"Excuse me…" She said. "I'm new here and the teacher said that you might show me around."  
Kari smiled. "Oh, hi, sure I'd love to." She got up from her desk and held out her hand.  
"I'm Kari." The girl smiled and took Kari's hand in greeting. "My name is Dawn."  
  
The two girls walked through the halls. "So where are you from?" Kari asked.  
Dawn smiled. "I'm from England."  
"Oh what brings you here?" Kari asked.  
"Well my mother had past away a few weeks ago…I came here to live with my Father…" She rippled looking down at the ground.  
Kari could tell by the way she looked that Dawn was still hurting and didn't want to talk about it.  
Kari put her hand on her shoulder in comfort. Dawn looked up and just smiled.  
"KARI!!!" A loud voice yelled. Kari surged and mutters "Davis…"  
Dawn watched the red headed boy run up to them, he was panting.   
"Hey, Kari didn't you see me waving?" he said. Kari was about to reply when she was cut off. "Hey! Who's this?" He said pointing at Dawn.  
"This is Dawn, she's new." Kari replied. Davis reached out and grabbed her hand and started shaking firmly. "Hey, I'm Davis! Nice to meet you! Where you from?"  
Dawn tried to free her hand from Davis before he tore her arm off.  
"Ah, I'm from England." She said.  
"Great, hey why don't you let me show you around Odiba later." He said blushing slightly.  
Kari glared at him, but he didn't notice.  
"Hey guys!" Kari smiled "T.K." She shouted and ran over to him.  
She smiled as she saw Davis boiling with anger, out of the corner of her eye.  
T.K smiled at Kari. Then he noticed Dawn. "Oh hello." He said looking at her.  
She smiled in reply. "Hey this is Dawn, and we're going to show her around Odiba!" Davis said smiling. "Hey great, T.K. said."  
"I really appreciate this, but…." She said.  
"Dawn!" The group looked to see ken running towards them.  
"Ken!" She smiled. She threw her arms around him in greeting. He spun her around in the air as they both laughed. "I was wondering when you would appear!" She said to him smiling. "I'm sorry I wasn't around to see you when you arrived…but something important came up." The grouped looked at them in confusion. Ken then noticed his baffled friends.  
"Oh, guys I'd like you to meet my cousin Dawn." He said smiling.  
"Your cousin!!!" Davis shouted.  
"Yah." Ken replied.  
"We've met, in fact your friends have offered to show me around Odiba later." She said.  
"Great!" Ken said smiling.  
" There's just one problem I have to go over to dad's office for a little while after school, he wants to know how my first day went. Knowing him, he'll be in a meeting for awhile, and I'll have to wait…" She said.  
"Well we could meet you there later." Ken said looking at his friends. The nodded in agreement.  
"Ok, meet me there in 2 hrs k?" She smiled and walked off.  
"Bye!" They said waving.  
"Hey Ken, how come you didn't tell me you had a cousin?" Davis asked as they walked off.  
  
Dawn walked into the large office building. She looked around and saw the sectary desk and walked over. "Excuse me…" She said softly. The young lady looked up and recognized her. "You must be Dawn?" The lady smiled and stood up to shake her hand. "Yes." She said. "Come with me, your father will be busy for about an hour, but he said you could come in and use one of the computers if you'd like." The lady led her into the small room filled with desks. Most were empty and it was fairly quit. The lady led her over to a desk. Here, this computer has no owner at the moment. You can use it whenever you like." The lady said sweetly. Dawn watched her walk off. She then noticed someone beside her. The pale man was staring blankly at his monitor and didn't seem to notice her.  
Dawn recognized him immediately. She stared at him for a moment. "He looks, so out of it…"She thought. Dawn wanted to say hello, but for some reason she was hesitant. He seemed different then the first time they met. He didn't look different, he just felt different. Finally she realized how silly she was being. Dawn then reached over and taped him on the shoulder.   
"Hello, Mr. Oikawa." She said, giving a small smile. He turned around to look at her. His face seemed a little confused. He stared at the girl. He had never seen her before but for some reason she felt familiar. If Myotismon could have shown any signs of shock he would have leapt ten feet in the air. He felt her red eyes stare past Oikawa's and into him.  
Dawn realized that he didn't seem to recognize her.   
"I know, you probably don't remember me, but we met a few weeks ago. My dad kind of dropped me off on you, we went to a movie…" Dawn started. She wasn't shore what to say, she felt embarrassed.  
"I remember." Oikawa lied. He didn't want the to hurt her feelings. He smiled at her. She would make a wonderful dark spore candidate if he played his cards right. Plus she seemed very shore that they had met, and he was curios to find out if they had. It made him wonder what he was doing when he passed out. Maybe he had met her and couldn't remember.  
"Oh, you do." She smiled. Dawn sat down in the chair next to him. "How was your Christmas?" She asked trying to make conversation.  
Oikawa turned from his desk to face her.   
"I don't really celebrate Christmas…"He replied.  
"Oh." She said looking at her feet. He didn't want to end the conversation, so he quickly added. "How was yours?" he looked up and smiled again.  
"It was alright." There was an awkward silence. While they both tried to think of something to say. Myotismon watched eagerly, hoping that the conversation wouldn't end at that. He was still curios about the girl and wanted to know more about why he was. Then it hit him. Her father said she had just moved in, she must be new to Odiba.  
"Ask her where she goes to school." He demanded, not being able to think of anything better at the time.  
"Where do you go to school?" Oikawa asked, although he had no idea why he asked her that.  
"Odiba middle school." She replied.  
Oikawa smiled, he had just been there a few days ago. He remembered seeing a young boy all alone and very sad. He had easily tricked the boy into agreeing to have a dark spore implanted in him. The child was with Aurkenymon now, along with several other children waiting to be enfaced with the spores. Foolish children he though, so easy to mislead and…"Ask her how long she's been here!" A voice snapped. Oikawa jumped. He spun around to see where the voice had come from. Dawn was also startled, and wondered why he jumped so suddenly.  
"Are you all right?" She asked, a little concerned. Oikawa looked at her, then around the room. Nothing…no one.   
"I'm losing my mind…"He muttered under his breath.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Oh, nothing…" Oikawa said. "So how long have you been here?"  
"Just a few weeks." She said.  
"Oh then you just moved here?" He asked, trying to sound interested.  
"Yes, I'm living with my father now." She said, then turned away to the computer on her desk and started typing something in. He watched and waited for her to say something more. Finally he decided to try and continue the conversation. He was about to ask her where she was from, when a voice stopped him.  
"Dawn?" Ken called as he looked over her way. Oikawa watched her stand up and go over to greet the group of children. "Hi Dawn" Kari said, as T.K., Davis and her father followed her in. He hid his head, so the children wouldn't see him. Although he hadn't really met them yet, he didn't want one of them to recognize him, because he had been watching them. Despite his best efforts to ignore them, he found himself watching her out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't really make out what they were saying. He watched them walk out the door. The girl smiled. "Good-bye" She said. He didn't turn around. He turned to his computer, to continue working. Strange child, he thought  
Myotismon was boiling with anger. He hadn't seen the children so close for all long time. He wished he could have jumped up and ran after, Kari and strangled her. He could have killed her on the spot if he wanted to and he wouldn't have needed his digimon powers to do it. But he couldn't, and besides he wanted to see the fear in her eyes when he did. He wanted her to KNOW it was him, when he did. They would all soon know. Myotismon tried to clam himself. So little girl, your name is Dawn…interesting. He tried to not think about her and the other children but he couldn't help it he was still curios about her. Did she have a digimon too? Maybe she was part of there team now. He wanted to see all of them, watch them and find out what there up to. Finally he couldn't take it, he had to follow them. Just this once he told himself. I'll follow them this once…  
Oikawa was busy typing away when suddenly felt dizzy. "Not again…" he wisped as he became weaker. Finally he gave up fighting it and feel unconscious, Myotismon quickly took control of his body. He stood up, and quickly walked out the door, hoping he could find them. The secretary called out his name as he ran out the doors, but he ignored her.  
  
The group took Dawn all over Odiba, and more. They went to the mall, a movie and out to dinner. Ken had really missed his cousin and was happy to see her again, but the it was getting late and they had to go home. Ken and Dawn walked through the streets. He wanted to walk her home even though it was out of his way. She insisted on letting him go home, but he wouldn't lesion. They later agreed he would walk her to the park bye her building and she could go the rest of the way alone. Dawn hugged her cousin good bye, and told him she'd see him tomorrow.  
Dawn walked though the park alone. She was happy to be with her cousin. They had been close when they were younger, but after Sam died, Ken had become very strange and distant. It didn't help when her mother got sick and they had to move to England leaving her father behind. They had a divorce a year later. Dawn had stayed there for almost all her childhood. She had only seen her father every so often and had eventually isolated herself in her daydreams to supers the fact that she felt so alone. It was only when her mother had died did she wake up from them. Her dreams couldn't hide her then, her nightmares were a realty. She felt very alone. Ken seemed to understand how she felt. She knew in her heart that he cared about her and would be there when she needed him.  
Dawn wanted to tell him everything. She knew he would understand, but part of her still wanted to retreat from realty. Dawn looked up at the stars. And stopped for a minuets. It was cold and snowy. The park seemed like an icy prison and the trees seemed to reach out and grab her. Normally she loved such a spooky atmosphere, but tonight she didn't. She started walking faster. Dawn smiled when the lights of her apartment started to shine through the trees. She was almost home. Dawn breathed a sigh of relief.  
Suddenly she felt something grab her back.  
"Aghhh…" She screamed as she fell over. She rolled around as a dark man picked her up.  
"Let me go!!" She tugged at him.  
"Give me your money kid!" He shouted.   
"I don't have any let me go!!!" She screamed again kicking him. He let go of her and she fell backwards and twisted her ankle. The man got up, and ran over and kicked her in the stomach.  
"Stupid kid." He shouted. Dawn rolled along the ground and quickly found herself falling. She reached out to grab something. Her hand caught on a twig, just strong enough to support her. She looked down to see that she was dangling over a very step snowy hill. She clung onto the twig tightly; if it let go she would fall. Dawn tried to be strong but found herself crying. "How would anyone find her?" she thought. Her hands cooled and she could feel her fingers slipping. "Noo…"she whimpered as she felt the her hands let go. She cried out as she felt herself stat to fall. Suddenly she felt tremendous pressure on her arm as she was jerked upwards.  
Dawn fell forwards landing against someone. She looked up still terrified and full of shock. Myotismon looked down at her watery eyes, through the eyes of his host.  
  
  
Ok that's all for now. Please read and review. I wouldn't continue it if people don't say they want me to. Next chapter will hopefully be centered around the events of the demon corpses. 


	3. The captor

Dawn looked up at Myotismon. Her eyes were full of tears and she was shaking. She was too frightened to realize what she was doing when she opened her arms and grabbed him tightly. She held him and tears were welling up then she started sobbing hysterically.  
Myotismon stood there shocked at her sudden display of emotion. In all his life in his body or his hosts he had never been clung on to, or hugged. No person had ever toughed him like that. He had many slaves in the digital world to fulfill his male urges but none had ever showed such emotion to him. They were afraid to touch him, or be near him. He had no idea what to do. Of all the thoughts in his head at that moment not one was to push her away.  
He carefully moved his hands in the air trying to figure out what to do. He finally tried to put them around her waste. He held he lightly at first barley touching her. Despite her snow cover wet clothing the warmth of her body pressed up so tightly against him felt surprisingly good. And before he could stop himself he was holding her just as tightly. He heard Oikawa's voice comforting her. But it was not Oikawa, it was him. He didn't know what he was doing, it just seemed to happen. It seemed like an eternity, but as thier embrace ended, it didn't seem long enough.   
She looked up at him now her red eyes, seemed even redder and her cheeks were cold and sticky with her tears. She looked so helpless and innocent. Myotismon couldn't explain it he felt bad that she had been hurt, and he wondered why.  
She stared at him deep into his eyes, he felt like she was seeing past his host and into him. He shivered. Dawn the smiled in a way that he had never seen. It made him feel strange and tingly inside.  
"You saved me…" She said softly. Then rested her head against his chest. "Thank-you, I don't know what would have happened to me if you hadn't been here." Myotismon said let out a small sigh as she squeezed him again. He tightened his arms around her again, but this time he did it intentionally.  
"How did you find me?" She asked. The question hit him like a slap to the face. He was speechless. He had followed her and the other children the hole night. When Ken left her he felt an urge to continue to follow Dawn. He had stayed back in the shadows so not even the mugger saw him. But when he saw he being attacked for some reason he found himself coming to her aid. After she had fallen he had ran out and chased away the man, then ran over to her aid. But he couldn't tell her that. He searched for an answer, something, anything it didn't matter what.  
"It doesn't matter…" Dawn said when he didn't replied. "You're my hero…" she said softly. She pulled away from him, only to collapse under the pain in her ankle. She cried out in pain. Myotismon immediately caught her.   
"Your hurt…" He said, looking down at her foot. "You need a doctor…"  
Dawn leaned into him trying not to put any pressure on her ankle. Despite the dark Myotismon could feel the injury. Being a vampire he could smell the warm blood, and even with Oikawa's bad human vision he could make out the scraped wound and her deformed ankle. He looked back up to her; she was shacking, maybe because of the pain or perhaps the cold air. He knew enough about humans to know she would become very sick if he didn't get her somewhere warm soon. He looked at her eyes, they were filled with tears again, what could he do, could he just leave her? Then heard her voice in his head. "You're my hero…" She had called him her hero. He had been called many things in his life, but never a hero, more like a monster.  
Myotismon wraped his one arm around her shoulder and the other under her legs. He lifted her up carefully. It seemed to shock her a little. But he smile returned to tell him she was alright.  
He had held her close the whole walk to the hospital. She had rested her head on his shoulder. He warm breath sending goose bumps down through his hosts body all the way to his spirit. He sat in the waiting room, quietly not saying a word. He kept thinking about what had happened. He couldn't understand why he was acting this way. Why he was feeling this way…nothing made sence.Has years in this bitter human body made him soft? He felt so confused so many strange feelings.  
The doctor came out and motioned him to come in. Dawn sat on the doctor's bed. Her foot and ankle were wraped up. She looked very tired and sad. Her eyes lit up when he came in.   
"She was lucky, you were there. She tells me you and her father work together, so your not strangers right?" The doctor said. "Now I must tell you, I have tried to get a hold of her father, and apparently he is unavailable…"  
"He's probably in a meeting. His secretary doesn't bother him whenever he is. I doesn't seem to matter what the situation is…works more importent." Dawn said looking at her feet.  
"Anyways, I need to know if you'll be taking her home. I can't just let her walk out of here alone; she's had a traumatic experience and shouldn't be alone. Plus I've had to give her an anesthetic to calm her."  
Myotismon looked a little taken back. The doctor saw this then added, "If you aren't going to be responsible I can try and contact her Aunt and Uncle." Dawn didn't look up her eyes already seemed to be giving out. Something snapped inside him, and before he could realize what he was saying he blurted out. "I'll take her!"  
The doctor cocked an eyebrow at him. Then said. "Very well, I'll give you the my directions for how to look after her ankle, her prescription. You can give them to her father later. You know where she lives right?" Myotismon choked on the words "No…"  
"Alright, Dawn I need you to give me your key and write down where you live." Myotismon watched her. How did he end up having to take her home? The answer struck him; he had watched the people in the hospital running back and forth while he had been waiting. The doctor had more important things to do and must have needed to get her out of here. Dawn hobbled over to him she was getting groggy. The doctor handed him the address, keys, and her prescriptions.  
The doctor had called them a cab and he was now walking through the apartment hall. Myotismon noticed that Dawn was lagging behind. He walked over and picked her up. He smiled as the girl wraped her arms around his neck. He found the apartment and walked in. It was large and modern. A very elegant place. He looked around, not sure what to do.  
"My room's over there." Dawn said pointing in the direction. He walked into the room. It was very nice. It reminded him of his home. Unlike the rest of the apartment, it was decorated in an old century style. Old books were staked on in the bookshelves. A desk with a computer on it, a TV in front of the bed, dresser filled with perfumes and other normal teenaged things were scattered around. But all in all the room was nice. Myotismon laid her down on the large bed. Dawn looked up at him.  
"Don't leave me…"She whispered. Myotismon sat down next to her. Although he was very quite, a million things were going through his mind. He looked around the room again. He saw a picture on the bed stand with Dawn and another women in it. "Who is this?" he asked, wishing to be diverted from nailing his current situation. Dawn looked at it. "That was my mother….she died, that's why I'm here." She said.   
"Oh…." Myotismon said. He felt bad for asking now, but like so many things he didn't understand why.  
"She was very sick….I guess it was for the better. I wish I had spent more time with her. But I always stayed away…I didn't want to deal with it…" Dawn spook softly trying to keep her eyes open as she talked to him. Myotismon realized that she was telling him things that she might not have told anyone before. She was half asleep and probably didn't realize she was doing it, but regardless he seemed curios to know more.  
"I used to wish to be taken away…to go to some strange new world where my problems didn't exist. I wished for someone…anyone to come…I've always felt so alone…" Her eyes seemed to concentrate deep into his again.  
"Your different too, aren't you?" She said "You seem so strange, like your not from here…and your eyes………….its like someone else is looking at me through your eyes….." Dawn closed her eyes and rolled over, putting her hand on his.  
"Don't leave me…" She whispered in her sleep. Myotismon is dumfounded, his head was spinning, he felt suffocated by his own thoughts. His prison felt incredibly champed and as much as he felt the need to run away from all these strange feelings he didn't. He didn't want to leave her side. He leend in close to her, he wanted to feel her close to him again. He didn't want to be alone.  
  
Oikawa sat at home. It had been two days since Myotismon had been with Dawn. He had seen her, her father had brought her in earlier today and she and his host went out to a café. She wanted to treat him, to thank him for everything he did to help her. It made him mad to watch his host take all the credit for what he did while he had to watch. But what made him madder was the fact that earlier today some strange digimon had shown up, and the children's mega had become stronger. Although he knew he had to concentrate on this new threat his mind was elsewhere. He wanted to see Dawn again, but not as Oikawa, as himself. As luck would have it His host has convinced her to meet him tonight. It had seemed like a harmless gesture at the time but Myotismon knew that Oikawa was going to find Ken tonight. He was planning on infecting the children he had recruited, as well as Dawn. He wouldn't let him. He wanted her for himself.   
  
Dawn walked. Down the street. Oikawa had seemed so different the other day. Like a completely different person. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about him. She hated to admit it but she liked him. How could she have let this happen? He saved her…and she couldn't help it. She had liked him before, but after that night in the park she knew she liked him. And she had hoped he liked her. She knew it was crazy, but she couldn't help it. Things were so strange, something inside her warned her about going, but she didn't listen, just as she didn't listen to the warning she felt at the café. She had felt like she was sitting with someone she had never met. It wasn't the same man that she had met the first time, and it defiantly not was the man who saved her. She had tried to find the difference, she had watched him carefully, and couldn't seem to find him in his eyes. They were different…it was crazy to think it, but it was like Oikawa was two different people. Dawn heard a sound; she looked up to see a bunch of people yelling. She looked up higher; she couldn't miss it a hug creature could be seen not to far away. It was large and black, with huge tentacles coming out of it. Then there was another creature. This one was large and silver and reminded her of a tin can. Suddenly it fired a hug blast and the black creature was gone. With a large flash of light the other one disappeared. Dawn stood dumfounded for a moment Then remembered that she was supposed to be meeting Oikawa and she was late.  
  
Oikawa stood waiting for Dawn but she was now five minuets late. According to those two lackeys of his, the digimon behind the attacks on earth was called Daemon. Aurukenymon watched her master as he waited.   
"We should, go she's not coming…" She said.  
"Yes we should find those kids before this Daemon, kills them and we no longer have the dark spore." Mummymon said, as he sat in the driver's set of the large truck.  
Oikawa nodded. "Lets find Ken, forget the girl…"He said.  
Myotismon heard this, and knew that he would have to find her later. Once the children were infected with the spores, there would be time for him to find her. He was almost positive of what had been happening to him. He tried to dyne it at first, but the more he tried to find another answer the more clear the answer was. He was in love. It had shocked him more then the pain he had felt when Angewomon shot him through the heart with her arrow. How could he have let this happen, why didn't he see it. Myotismon had never cared for anyone or anything. While, that was almost true he cared for power, and lots of it, but other then that he cared for nothing. But then, no one had ever cared for him, and it was more than obvious that the girl had developed feelings for him. Many digimon had liked Myotismon, but only for his looks in his Ultimate form, when they had seen his true personality they would no longer have such feelings. Dawn had never seen the real him, yet she seemed to be able to tell him from his host. She wasn't as comfortable around the true Oikawa, and she had been able to see that there was something more inside the man. She could see him. He felt it whenever she looked at him, the whole time at the cafe he could see her eyes searching Oikawa's, looking for him. She cared for him, his spirit, not his look's, not his power, him. He had to find her again, and be able to be himself to make sure. If he did love her, then it meant she was his life mate. Digimon never really die, and they only had one true love, the one they would have for there inter existence no matter how many times they were reconfigured, they would love the same one. Myotismon had never been reconfigured fully, he had always been himself. He had only been born once, and never had he found love.   
Myotismon tried not to think about her and concentrate on his plan. Oikawa sat inside the truck quietly the children sat around him. The truck stopped, and Aurkenymon got out, there was some yelling, but finally she returned. Ken was with her. Oikawa and Myotismon were both pleased.  
  
Dawn looked around she couldn't find Oikawa anywhere. She felt utterly depressed and started to walk home. Her ankle still hurt and despite the fact that she couldn't walk on it she had hobbled all the way out here. Suddenly she heard a scream of a familiar voice.  
"KEN!!!" Davis screamed. She was shocked as she saw him riding up on a strange blue creature.   
"Davis!!!" Dawn yelled getting his attention. The creature slowed down as she tried to run over to him.  
"What's going on?" She asked completely amazed.  
"I can't talk I have to help Ken…"He blurted out.  
"Ken's in trouble! What's going on, what's happened to him!?" She demanded.  
"Look I can't explain it, I have to go…" Davis said  
"Not without me! If Ken's in trouble I'm coming to!" Dawn ordered. Davis didn't know what to do, he couldn't argue with her.  
"Fine…" He held out his hand and pulled her up. She grabbed onto him tightly as the creature stared up.  
"What is this thing?" She asked.  
"I'm not a thing I'm a digimon!" Raindramon said, a little hurt.  
"This is Raindramon, he's my partner. And this is wormmon he's Ken's partner" Davis said.  
"A digimon?" She asked  
"Yeah digital monsters, I'll tell you about them later…"  
"Wait, I remember…those strange creators that had appeared all around the earth about four years ago, then later this year? I saw two of them tonight!" She said  
"Yeah that's them! Ours are friendly and try to protect earth from the bad ones." He shouted, looking at her.  
"Really…" Dawn said looking at the crater in front of her. "I think that's a bad!"  
"What?" Davis turned around. The truck had stopped and there stood a large clocked man with horns. "Daemon?!" Davis shouted. Raindramon jumped to a stop. Dawn looked and saw Ken.   
"Ken!" She saw her cousin, he looked in hurt. With out thinking she jumped down form the blue digimon. She cried out in pain as her sore ankle hit the pavement. But it didn't matter she did her best to run over to her cousin.  
"Hey Dawn, wait" Davis cried. As  
"Dawn?" Ken said in shook as she flung her arms around him."  
Oikawa was shocked as well, but none of them were as shocked as Myotismon, who's jaw would have dropped if he had one.   
"Are you alright? "She asked  
" I am now" Ken looked at Davis and smiled. His friend ran over to him.  
Dawn then noticed Oikawa.  
"Oikawa? What are you doing here?" She asked as he and his two henchmen appeared.  
"Don't go near him Dawn, he's a bad man! He the one behind the kidnapped children!" Ken said, his eyes full of hate. Dawn looked at him confused.   
"I hate to break up this happy reunion but I need the boy!" Daemon shouted.  
"Take him, I don't need him anymore" Oikawa shouted. Myotismon wanted to slap himself as saw the look on Dawn's face. This was not going well.  
"Leave my cousin alone you creep!" She shouted at Daemon.  
"Yah, you mess with him, you mess with me, and that's not a good thing!" Davis shouted.  
"Ha, Oh I'm so scared." Daemon said evilly. He fired a blast at them. Dawn ran in one direction and Davis and ken in the other.  
"Well what do we have here?" Daemon said as he noticed that Dawn was alone with no digimon. His eyes pierce at her evilly. Oikawa watched in amusement, while fear struck Myotismon as he realized exactly what Daemon was thinking. Daemon raised his hand and prepared to attack the frightened girl. "No thought Myotismon, not her, she's mine!" Oikawa screamed and held his head. Myotismon used all his energy to take Oikawa's body. Dawn stared at him in shock, as Oikawa ran towards her. He grabbed her and jumped, they were sent flying across the street just as Daemons blast missed them. Davis, Ken, Wormmon, and the now de-digievoled Veemon looked at the smoking pill of ash where Dawn had been standing. She looked up at Oikawa in shock, then at her friends and Daemon. She fainted. Arukenymons and Mummymons jaw looked like they touched the ground, thinking there master had completely lost it. Myotismon picked her up in his arms. He could see the shook on Davis and Ken face's. Daemon looked at him, and then stated laughing insanely.   
"How interesting…" Daemon looked at Oikawa, smiling evilly. Myotismon felt his blood run cold for a slpit second, as Daemon eyes, were on his. Not Oikawa's his. "Why is he looking at me like that?" he thought. He was suddenly distracted by the sound of the other children coming. Myotismon saw his enemies distracted and took the time to run off, with Dawn still in his arms.  
  
"It was only after they had sent Daemon to the dark ocean, did Ken realized that both Oikawa and his cousin were gone. No amount of comforting from his friends could make him feel better. He didn't even realize she was missing. He swore to himself that he would find Oikawa and get his cousin back before she suffered the same fate he had.   
  
Little did any of the children know what Myotismon had in store for them. He smiled as he sat in the back of the car. "Sleep my precious." He stoked her hair as she slept in his arms, unaware of his plans for her.  
  
****O.k., that was the tried chapter, did you like it? Pease review, I really want to hear from you, your input and comments are what makes writing so fun! Next chapter may or may not be when Myotismon reveals himself, and there will be more to this story then the original 02 ending! Its going to take a hole new twist1 I also am trying to get people to visit my digimon website, its farley new and I need some input, I would love to have you check out my art and stuff, and of course my fanfic contest! Please check it out  
http://www.digiavalon.netfirms.com  
Or mail me avalons_star@hotmail.com 


	4. The promise

Dawn woke up in a strange room. It was dark. She looked around and could make out that she was in a small cabin. The alarm clocks numbers glowed 1:05 am. Dawn got up from the soft bed the floor was cold. As she walked carefully a crossed the room. She could see a snowy wonderland out side the window of the next room. Dawn walked over closer to it. "Where am I?" She thought.  
"You're awake…" A voice said. Dawn spun around. She could make out the figure of a dark man on the coach and two people on the floor.  
"You should go to sleep, you will need your rest." Myotismon moved forward revealing his host's form.  
"Oikawa?" She said a little surprised at first but then she was happy. Dawn walked over and put her arms around him.   
"You saved me again, my hero" She looked up at him here red eyes sparkling. Myotismon rapped his arms around her tightly. She was a little taken back. Myotismon quickly realized this.  
"Do you not want me to hold you?" He whispered in her ear.  
"Oh, no, I mean yes, I mean…" Dawn stuttered for the right words to say. Myotismon smiled slyly inside.   
"You shouldn't be on that foot." He said. He led her into the other room and sat down next to her as she crawled into bed. She was very nervous. Myotismon was now in control, he could do anything he wanted to her and it thrilled him. He wanted her to trust him.  
Myotismon lied over and lied down next to her, he put his hand on her cheek and turned her head to face his.  
"May I hold you?" He whispered to her. Dawn's head was spinning.  
"Don't be afraid…" Myotismon moved carefully forward and raped his other arm around her waist. Myotismon, tried to make his moves slowly, he wanted everything to be perfect so Dawn would be comfortable with him.  
"What are you feeling Dawn, are you happy here with me?" He asked.  
"Yes…" she said meekly. "I'm just so confused, you…"  
"I know you don't understand everything right now…" He interrupted her. "But you will in time. I want you to know how I feel for you." Myotismon said softly.  
He sated deep into her eyes. Dawn could once again see something looking through Okinawa's eyes. It sent shivers down her spine.  
"Who are you?" She whispered.  
"You'll know soon, my pet." He smiled. Yes she could see him. Myotismon played with the curly hair, twirling it around his host's fingers. He could now understand the pain in Oikawa heart of his lost friend. Hiroke and his friendship had been more then a friendship in Okinawa's heart. But he didn't understand why Oikawa was happy when his love married another. Myotismon didn't yet understand love. He could not grasp that there was more to it then having what you want. To truly love is to value you loves happiness above all things. Oikawa knew this, but Myotismon valued his happiness above everything else. This however was the first time he valued another life.  
Dawn searched his eyes for an answer when he gave none.  
"Dawn, do you love me?" He asked.  
"Yes, I think so." Dawn said, still in shock.  
"Good, I want you to come with me." He said smiling.  
"What?" She asked confused.  
"You once told me, you wished someone would take you away, I want to take you with me. I can't explain it now, but soon I will be living here and when I do I want you to come with me. Well you come with me?" Myotismon asked still full of confidence.  
"I guess…" Dawn said slowly.  
"Your still afraid, trust me Dawn…" Myotismon said. But suddenly his face dropped as a horrible reality came to him. He knew that when he revealed himself to her she would be more then shocked. But when he thought of this originally, he pictured himself as Myotismon. He wouldn't be Myotismon when he was reborn. He would become a new mega. But the last time he became Venom Myotismon, he was hideously fighting in appearance, not to mention enormous! The thought of being Venom Myotismon and Dawn seeing him like that frightened him. He could just imagine how he would appear to her, she would be so scared. Trying to comprehend all the realities that he would have to tell her would be hard enough, and would take enough time getting used to, but coming from a creator like that! Dawn would die of shock. But that's not enough, what if he wasn't Venom Myotismon, what if her was worse then that. As much as he loved to be feared and to tower above all creators, he wanted Dawn to still love him.  
"Are you alright?" She said after she had noticed how quite he had become.  
Myotismon looked at her. He sat up straight and looked at the wall.  
"Dawn I want you to promise me something. I want you to trust me, and I want to trust me no matter what I look like, or what you here about me you must know I love you and I'd never hurt you! Promise you be mine! Promise you'll come with me! Promise me no matter what happens when I tell you that I'm the one you love that you'll trust me no matter what! Myotismon ordered.  
"What" Dawn asked becoming more confused? Myotismon looked at her completely serious.  
"I want you to promise, that no matter what I may look like, or what I do, that when I tell you I am the one who loves you, you'll believe me. You'll trust me above everyone. Say you'll do that Dawn, say you'll be mine no matter what I am!" Myotismon was full of rage, at the thought of losing her. Dawn looked deep into his eyes, and then replied.  
"Ok, I promise." Myotismon looked at here a little shocked, he had not expected her to agree so easily.  
"I promise, I'll come with you. I promise I'll trust you no matter what you look like or what happens. I'll believe you above everyone else. She took a deep breath then said the words that made Myotismon more happy and confident then he had ever been.  
"I'll be yours." She said. Myotismon smiled all his fears left him. Now no matter what happened he could remind her of her promises and maybe the reality of his true self would not be as freighting.  
Myotismon lied down and brought her close to him. He longed to kiss her, be MUCH closer to her. But he wouldn't dare do so. Not yet, he didn't want her love Oikawa, or get used to this body. Plus he didn't want to use Okinawa's body to do all the things he longed to do at that moment, her would use his own. He wanted her love him. He dreamed of the things her would do to her in his true form. Dawn's breath felt warm against him he could feel her drifting into sleep. He smiled. Myotismon released his full power from Oikawa's body. He wanted to be close to her with out his host, just for a few minutes.   
A dark fog filled the room. Dawn shivered in her sleep as it rapped around her. Myotismon relished the felling of her body surrounded bye his powerful sprite. He smiled inside, free of his shell, he could feel his overwhelming strength in full, instead of Oikawa's draining life. "Soon we'll be together my love…" Myotismon cooed. Dawn shivered again, and felt a great evil all around her, but something else was there; something that told her she was safe. Despite the cool, there was warmth within, so warm. Dawn wanted to move closer to it. Still in her sleep she reached out her arms trying to find what it was that she needed to be near. Myotismon's sprite smiled, then the fog around her grew as he bought her into his darkness.  
  
"Dammit!" Ken shouted as he pounded his fist against the wall.  
"Don't be so hard on yourself, Ken." A small green digimon said.  
"But it's my fault, I let them get away and take her!" He said.  
"It's not your fault you were distracted" Wormmon replied, trying to calm his friend. But it was not working. Just then Kari came in. Ken looked at her with worry.  
"Well her father isn't there but I left a message with his secretary, saying she's spending the night at my house." Kari said softly. Ken was completely beating himself over this. All of the digidestined were there with him. Except for the older kids and Cody who promised they would go looking for Dawn and Oikawa.  
But they were not the only ones looking, Black Wargraymon smiled as he flew through the snowy trees.  
"I'm coming for you Oikawa…" He said quietly.  
  
*Well that's it for now. So I lied no Myotismon revealing himself yet, but soon! Please read and review. I might do a pic of Dawn, Oikawa and Myo's sprite in be there what do u think? Anyways please review! And don't forget to check out my contest. * I know it must be getting annoying, but I really want to make shore lots of people know about it, and my little web page that doesn't really exist yet. Check it out at:  
www.digiavalon.netfirms.com 


	5. The turth

Oikawa slept peacefully dreaming of the digital world he loved so much. Myotismon was also very peaceful. He was still in control of Oikawa, but soon Oikawa would have enough strength to regain consciousness, and he would have to go back to watching through his host's eyes. Myotismon squeezed the warm body next to him. Dawn was still fast asleep. As much as he hated to let her go, he knew that he couldn't keep her with him. He had to let her go until he was finished with the last part of his plan. Plus, Oikawa would wonder why he was waking up next to her. He held her tighter knowing he was spending his last few minuets with her. He had promised himself he wouldn't take Oikawa's body again. The next time he would truly be able to interact with her in any way would be while he was in his own body. He smiled as he breathed her in.   
"Don't forget your promise my love." He whispered into her ear. Dawn rolled around in her sleep and wrapped her arms around him as if she knew they would be separated. Myotismon shivered.  
"I don't want to let you go, either…" He said as he brushed his lips across her forehead. She sighed softly in her sleep; the sound made his smile grow. He had enjoyed the small sounds the girl made in her sleep. It was soothing and comforting to him. He raised his head and called out to his servants.  
"Mummymon, come here!" He said. The human formed digimon appeared in the room. He looked a little nervous. Both he and Arukenymon wondered what was going on in his head when he had taken the girl with him.  
"I want you to take Dawn home, understand! Then stay with her until those little brats find her." Myotismon ordered. Mummymon immediately walked into the room and reached down for the girl. Oikawa's hand shot out and grabbed his. Myotismon squeezed Mummymon's arm tightly, then jerked it down so he and Mummymon were face to face.  
"No you listen to me, I want you to protect her with your life! If I find so much as a scratch on her….well, you'll wish I'll kill you, after I'm done with your beloved." He sneered. Mummymon's face showed sudden shock of fear for his Arukenymon.  
"I wound let anything happen to her…" He wisped. He was as white as a ghost, as he carried the girl out of the cabin. Myotismon got out of bed and walked into the main room.   
"You'll have to teach me how you did that, I'm impressed" Arukenymon said smugly when she saw him. Myotismon just grunted. Suddenly his senses picked up something. Without warning he ran out the door. Arukenymon jumped up to follow him. Myotismon watched in horror as he saw BlackwarGreymon looming over his beloved, while Mummymon cowered in terror. Myotismon goaned as he felt Oikawa start to wake up and try to take control of his body.   
"Not yet…" he whispered. "Dammit what are you doing help her!" He shouted at Arukenymon. She quickly ran over to the girl, who was now completely awake and scared to death. Myotismon ran towards her, but his movements were getting wobbly, he didn't have the strength to retake Oikawa's body. He could see tears in her eyes, as she lay crumpled in the snow. He tried to run towards her but was stopped by Blackwargreaymon.  
"If anyone moves any closer the little girl might get hurt." He said. Myotismon stopped dead in his tracks.  
"Good…now I want answers." He said looking at Arukenymon and Mummymon. Myotismon was filled with rage; he wanted to rip him apart but couldn't.   
"I'll give you answers! You were created by her…"Myotismon said pointing at Arukenymon.  
"That's true I made you from the little hairs on my head and…" She started.  
"Shut up!" Myotismon snapped. "Yes she created you, and I created her!"  
"Why? What is my propose?" He asked. Dawn was looking back and forth completely confused.  
"Are you a digimon?" She asked. BlackwarGreymon looked down at her.  
"No he's not! He's just an empty shell made to do our dirty work" Mummymon said.  
"I told you to SHUT UP!" Myotismon roared. He had to do something: if he didn't, he would lose control of Oikawa's body and lose Dawn.  
"You're just a tool, you have no propose! He said losing his temper. BlackwarGreymon showed no emotion. He looked at all of them, and then his eyes focused on Dawn.  
"If I have no propose….then nothing I do really matters does it?!" He raised his claw above Dawns head. Myotismon watched in horror.  
"NOOO! Wait, STOP!" He shouted as BlackwarGreymon thrusted his claw down at her. Dawn screamed in fear. There a great flash of light and when the dust settled all they could see was BlackwarGreymon's Claw dug deep into the snow. Myotismon was shocked. He tried to reach forward but nothing happened.  
"What's going on?" He heard a voice say. It was Oikawa's; he had lost control of him. Then he heard another.  
"You should know better to kidnap little girls" The young voice said. Oikawa spun around. The red head Myotismon remembered had grown up. His face was full of anger and beside him were two other people he recognized. "Tai…" Was all Myotismon could say. But of course know one heard him. His shock turned to anger when he saw Dawn clung onto WarGreymon in fear. Myotismon was too jealous to realize his enemy had saved his love.  
  
Oikawa sat alone in his room. He was working on the final parts of his plan. Myotismon should have been happy but he wasn't. He had just destroyed BlackwarGreymon a day ago, and absorbed the energy from the first dark spore. He should be ecstatic. In a few hours he would be back in his old body. The children would be gathering shortly and his host would be joining them.   
Myotismon couldn't stop thinking about what had happened after he lost control of Oikawa's body. BlackwarGreymon and WarGreymon had begun fighting and had given his host a chance to escape. But he couldn't stop thinking of the image he saw as they ran away….Dawn in Tai's arms. He saw him holding her comforting her…he saw her blushing. It made him sick, but it got worse: not only had Tai saved her when he couldn't, not only did he become her hero… He had Mummymon watch Dawn for the last couple of days, and every day she was with him. She was with Tai. Apparently the young child had just gotten over the love of another, and had now set his eyes on Dawn (his Dawn). He was so angry he couldn't think straght. There was still another vision in his head, the fear in Dawn's eyes when she saw BlackwarGreymon. He tried to shut it out. He tried to tell himself that, it didn't matter, that she would remember her promise. But nothing helped. He now remembered why he hated love, it made people weak. It was making him weak and he couldn't stand it. He was reawakened from his troughs as felt Oikawa moving. It was time.  
  
Dawn was alone in her room. She was not allowed outside. Not after everything that had happened. Plus her foot was now much worse then it had been. Flying across streets and into snow banks do not help twisted ankles. Dawn had hundreds of things going through her head. That thing with Daemon and BlackwarGreymon, or at least that's what Tai called them. Ken had told her that Oikawa was a horrible man. He hadn't told her much. Tai had told her more but she still didn't understand it. If he was so bad, why did he save her? All the things Oikawa had said to her didn't help. Especially now that she had started to really like Tai, and he had told her that he liked her. He had told her how he hadn't cared for anyone but Sora for the longest time. And how when he was with her he didn't think about Sora as much. Tai was the only one who seemed to be being honest with her, and in the short time they spent they seemed to connect. She liked Tai; he was the first friend she had really made besides Oikawa. All these things were confusing her and she felt like she was breaking her promise, by spending time with Tai.  
"This sucks…" She said out load.  
"Does it really?" a strange voice said. A tall man appeared from no where. She recognized the man in blue right away.  
"I know you, you're that creep Ken warned me about!" She said.  
"I'm not a creep, I'm creepy: there's a difference!" He said moving closer to her.  
"Get back!" She warned grabbing the closest thing she could find: a pillow.  
"Oh no! What are you going to do?" He taunted. He went to reach for her and she knocked him on head with the pillow.  
"Ow!!!" He wined. "That hurt more then I thought it would!" He then grabbed her.  
"Let me go!" She tried to fight him, and was doing a good job of it.  
"AHHHHhh! Stop it!! Don't you want to keep your promise!"? He yelled as she punched him in the face. She stopped and went silent. He smiled.  
"So you do remember. Come now; let's go to Oikawa" He said. Dawn had no choice, she was too baffled to do anything.  
  
Davis and the other Digidestind stood in front of Oikawa as they confronted him, but it was too late, he was opening the gate.  
"Come with me children!" Oikawa called out as they ran through the gate.  
"Hey wait for me!" Mummymon shouted as he ran towards the gate with Dawn in his arms.  
"Hey Ken! I have your cousin!" He shouted as he ran through the gate.  
"Dawn!!!" Ken shouted in anger and ran after him. He was followed by Davis, Cody, T.K., Kari and Yolie.  
"Wait!!!! The older digidestinid shouted, but it was too late.  
  
Dawn had squirmed away from Mummymon and was now looking around the strange place. She saw Oikawa standing in front of her crying  
"What's wrong? This isn't the digital world, what has happened to my dream!" He shouted.  
The digidestined had now appeared behind them and were fighting their way through Mummymon and Arukenymon. Dawn now saw children crying huddled together. "What's going on?" She thought.  
"Your dreams are gone now." A voice like Oikawa's said. But it wasn't coming from him; it was coming from a large disembodied set of purple lips.  
"Now that's what I call a big mouth." Davis said. Dawn watched as all the children cried in fear.  
"Yes, cry. You have entered a world were your soul will be consumed by darkness. There is no where to run and no hope for you to escape." The voice said. Dawn watched amazed and in complete fear as Oikawa's past was played before their eyes.   
"Oh I do so love irony, my little marionette." The voice said, but it changed. It was strange and deep.  
"That voice…" Dawn turned to see another one of those digi creatures.   
"I still hear that voice in my nightmares…" It said. "MYOTISMON!!!"  
Dawn watched as a great black fog came out of Oikawa. It took on a shape, Oikawa's shape but it was not him. Oikawa fainted, and Dawns heart practically jumped out of her chest. She wanted to run towards him, but something grabbed her back.  
"Don't you go anywhere!" Arukenymon scolded. Dawn watched her friend's digimon go to attack the fake Oikawa as he picked the little flowers growing out of the top of the children's heads. Arukenymon let go of her arm as she went to fight the other digimon.  
"Dawn!" Ken cried and wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him tightly.  
"C'mon, get back here!" He ordered. But Dawn couldn't, she couldn't leave Oikawa. She pulled away.  
"No, I have to help him!" She shouted and broke free of Kens embrace.  
"Dawn, no!" He cried trying to run after her but Davis stopped him. Dawn feel to her knees and tried to wake the poor man. "Wake-up, please! I don't understand what happening, this is all wrong, please wake up!" She whispered.  
"And now for me to reveal…. myself!" the twin said as he started to grow larger, and his clothes where ripped off by the large piece of metal on his back. Now the nearly 20-foot creature stood before them. Dawn's eyes went wide with fear.  
"You can call me MaloMyotismon!" He shouted, baring a toothy grin. He then reached forward and grabbed Arukenymon.  
"What are you doing?" She screamed. They all watched as MaloMyotismon tortured Arukenymon, then killed her. He then turned to the enraged Mummymon. I a few minuets he was gone. Dawn couldn't move she was petrified as his yellow glowing eyes focused on her. His large smile grew as looked at her hungrily. Dawn's heart was beating out of her chest she though she was going to die she screamed as a large hand reached forward and grabbed her…  
"HELP ME!!!" She shouted in horror as he brought her high above the ground so that they were face to face. She was so close she could feel his hot breath against her.  
"Dawn!" Ken and Davis cried out!  
"I can't watch!" Yolie tried to hide her eyes.  
"You're a monster!" Kari yelled. But what happened next made all of them turn white, especially Dawn.  
"My precious love…" MaloMyotismon whispered as he leaned to kiss her.  
  
Well what did u think! I bet you though he was going to be the cute Myo when he met her right? Well maybe not I tried to hint that he'd be MaloMyo. But I'm shore the Myo we know and love will make a few appearances. ; )Anyways I made a pic for chapter 4! I'm going to make more of them for upcoming chapters. Oh and don't think the story is over its far from over! It gonna take a new twist, whhahahahahah.  
Also someone wanted to know if I was going to have to have Dawn and Myo, have sex….the answer is….I don't know. If they do it will be tasteful and probly discreet.  
So the question is do YOU want them to? Email me as soon as possible, so I know.   
Avalons_star@hotmail.com  
Also tell me how u like the pic, I made Dawn too small when I tried to draw Oikawa right, but that's ok because she is small. All my fic pic's for my storys will be at the same link on my web page.  
http://www.digiavalon.netfirms.com/storypic.html 


End file.
